Anarchy Teens
by Thoth.aKhronos
Summary: A new team of villains, the Anarchy Teens, are out to further their own fiendish goals. However, a greater evil is approaching the land and the Teen Titans and Anarchy Teens must put aside their qualms to join together to save their planet.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: After the Episode 'Betrothed.' However, not canon after that :P

"Hurry up, sludge monkeys! We gotta get outta here while we still have our loot!" Gizmo whined as his robotic back struggled to lift his tiny frame carrying the mountainous load of jewels.

"You know why we are here, Gizmo. None of these crappy stones are important," Mammoth grunted as he continued to dig through the piles of gems, "We are after one stone and one stone only." Even so, the little dude had a point; the silent alarm was long tripped. Soon they would be having company they were no particularly interested in keeping.

"I dunno, Mammoth," Jinx sighed happily, "I think any of these stones will do."

"Naw, witch girl," Mammoth replied, "It has to be-ah Ha!- this one!" Mammoth heroically lifted a powerfully bright red gem above his head in triumph.

"It's about time, Scumlicker," Gizmo smiled, "Let's get the crud outta here."

The trio moved with quickness to get out before the Titans arrived. The last thing they wished to face was a full police force and the resident goody-goody gang.

"Brother Blood is goin' ta be so proud of us!" Mammoth nearly squealed.

Suddenly, Jinx stopped running. "Uh, where's the gem?"

Mammoth looked at his now-empty hands, "Aw dookie..." He looked up and saw a figure flying away with their stone. "Get her!"

"It's okay," a voice reassured, "we can get all three of you at the same time."

"Robin..." Jinx snarled.

"Jinx."

"Really so haughty that you think you can take us all by yourself?" Suddenly she was knocked down by a burst of dark energy. Simultaneously, Gizmo and Mammoth were knocked down by two blasts from a very familiar sonic cannon.

"Oh, please. You should know the drill by now," Robin replied as Starfire appeared by his side. "Besides," he narrowed his eyes behind his mask, "you know I could."

Shakily, Mammoth stood. "Go get the gem! We can hold our own here!" He threw a punch at Cyborg.

Without waiting to be told twice, Jinx was out the ceiling window.

"Starfire! Follow her!" Robin belted out.

Starfire obliged and chased after the living hex. "I ask nicely for the final time!" Starfire called out to the girl running before her, "Cease and desist this pointless action!"

Jinx cracked a grin and stole a glance behind her, "Oh, now why would I do that, dearie? What could good offer me?" she pointed at a nearby sign, "It's not like all the good you have done has given you any good karma lately!"

The sign toppled and crushed the former alien princess beneath it.

"Sorry sweetie," Jinx cooed and blew a hex-kiss to the fallen hero, "Looks like you have run a string of bad luck." Then she continued after the flying figure wither her gem. "Get down here!" she demanded intensely. She jumped up and threw another hex toward the flyer; a hex she had never tried before.

At that that moment, the roof beneath her gave way due to the battle below. Mammoth's prone form was airborne for a good few seconds before plummeting to the roof. With a devastating crash, his body hit the roof. Jinx was surprised he didn't completely break through it. _The building code's been upgraded. _She thought to herself.

"Hey, Jinx." Mammoth said sheepishly as he struggled to stand. "Didja catch 'er?"

"Well I-"

"SNOTLICKER!" Gizmo's high-pitched squeal preceded him. Soon he was right there with Mammoth... attached to Cyborg's back.

"Would you get off'a mah back, you little midget?" Cyborg tried in vain to remove the leprechaun-sized genius from his back.

"I had no idea you had rocket feet!"

Mammoth rolled his eyes just as Raven approached carrying Robin in dark energy.

"Think you can hold them off a bit longer?" Jinx asked as she started to back away from the growing melee.

Mammoth grunted in response and rushed at Raven, tackling her.

"Raven!" Robin cried out, "throw me!"

Raven mustered all of her willpower to focus on throwing Robin at Jinx instead of getting the hairy and smelly behemoth off of her.

Robin felt himself being lifted from the black bubble and then felt himself being hurled through the air and spectacular speed. _A little too fast! Can't you slow me down? _he thought to his telepathic friend.

Raven frowned as she struggled to break free of Mammoth's grip, _You take what you get, circus boy_.

Robin sighed but understood Raven's situation required all of her concentration.

Up ahead of Robin, Jinx was making her way to where the flying figure had fallen. The hex she had thrown did exactly what she wanted; render the flying person grounded for a good long time. _But the stupid Teen Twits had to mess everything up!_ she grumbled to herself_, good thing that fall must have knocked this idiot out for awhile._ As she approached, her theory was correct. The thief was just collecting her wits. "Blackfire." Jinx snarled.

The Tamaranian Exile weakly flashed her sultry grin. "Nice to see you again, Jinx."

"Cut the crap and give me what I stole!" Jinx lashed out at the roof and some of it toppled away. _That's sure to give bird-boy back there some problems for awhile._

_"_Oh, now why would I do that?" Blackfire started her pouty routine as she propped herself on her elbows.

"Hand it over. That flirt crap you always pull doesn't work with me." Jinx reached her hand out for the red gem.

"It doesn't?" Blackfire asked again, this time pushing her chest forward.

"No. I don't roll that way." Jinx's other hand lit up with purple hex-energy, "Besides," she added with a glint of mischievousness in her eye, "Your sister's bigger."

Blackfire's pouty face instantly transformed into rage and she lunged forward only to be knocked back by a red and yellow blur. "Great, now it's a party." Blackfire spat as Robin stood over her.

"Hey! How'd you get over that gap?" Jinx readied her energy as she felt another fight coming on.

"You really don't know me or my team, do you?" Robin asked sarcastically as Starfire floated down to his side.

"Sister!" Starfire wasn't sure if she wanted to wrap her arms about her sister's body in an embrace or wrap her fingers around her sister's neck and wring it. Either way, she craved physical contact.

"Oh... ah haha..." Blackfire nervously laughed, "Sister... how, er, wonderful to see you again under much, ah, less threatening circumstances."

Starfire glared at her older sibling. "We have given you numerous chances at reform, sister dear, but you have scorned them all!" Starfire raised her hands and prepared her starbolts.

Instinctively, Robin readied his bird-a-rangs as Jinx readied her dark magic. With all the energy and strength still relatively sapped from her body, it was all Blackfire could do to raise one arm to cover her head. Suddenly a shadow dropped before her, separating her from the other three attackers.

Robin was wide-eyed and Starfire was just as shocked. Before them crouched Red-X.

"What are you doing here?" Robin snarled at his living mistake.

"I was in the neighborhood." was Red-X's only reply.

Jinx prepared a hex for the independent thief, "You eyein' my gem, 50 cent?" she called out threateningly.

Red-X made no response. He threw his arm down and there was a flash of red light followed by billows of smoke and then an explosion. As soon as the debris and smoke cleared, Red-X and Blackfire were gone.

Jinx looked at Robin and Starfire and they looked at her and began to advance. "He-hey.. now we didn't really steal anything, right?" she raised her hands in defense. "We left everything else and didn't get away with what we wanted... so why fight us, right?"

Robin was about to charge when Starfire stopped him. "It is approaching Christmas." she said simply.

Robin stopped in his tracks and thought to himself. Batman would still have no mercy upon the criminal scum in Gotham even on Christmas day._ But I am not Batman_. And that was a fact he loved. "Go on, get outta here before I change my mind," he said to Jinx with a slight smile.

Jinx, felt relieved and dashed off.

"Now perhaps on our way back to the others you may inform me on why my sister was so offended when Jinx told her that her chest was not as large as mine?"

From where she was standing, Jinx could nearly feel Robins blush and embarrassment._ That's going to be one hell of a conversation_, She snickered to herself.

* * *

><p>Stories above the Titans and the fleeing Jinx, Blackfire was admiring her new gem. "Thanks for the save." She said off-hand to Red-X, "If you really want to go out with me, why don't you just ask? We really should stop meeting like this."<p>

Red-X huffed and held out one hand. "The gem."

Blackfire's eyes widened and her lips turned pouty once more, "Aww, pwetty pwease wont you let a poor sinner keep what she has rightfuwy stowen?"

Red-X reached forward and wrenched the red gem from her grasp.

Blackfire flared her nostrils then sighed, "I'm never the real reason you show up, am I?"

"Business before please." the enigmatic thief responded.

"Oh, poo! How about you and I stir up the order a bit?"

"You're powers will return soon enough."

"Wha-?"

"That hex Jinx placed on you disrupted your powers. You're human for the time being."

"That little bitch!"Blackfire cursed. She turned back to Red-X only to see him disappearing in smoke again.

"Tonight just isn't your night, is it, Princess?" He held up the red gem and then vanished from sight.

Blackfire wasn't sure if she should feel helpless, angry, or turned on at the experience. She decided on anger and ripped a steel pipe from the framework of the roof. _He's damned right... that was near impossible to rip out._

* * *

><p>At the Titan Tower, Robin made a beeline for his room; for the vault. Red-X's appearance was unsettling at best. Not only had that thief completely upset Robin's philosophy on what makes a person a hero and what makes them a villain, but the fact that Red-X dared show his helmeted mug even near the Titans led Robin to believe that Red-X had a new belt and more xenothium.<p>

"But that's impossible. I have the only belt capable of controlling the unstable element. Right?" He opened the safe, paranoid that the belt would be absent from its case. Upon inspection, Robin blew a sigh of relief, "Still there. Good. Even so... I should move it. Red-X was able to get in here before without the aide of the suit. Now with that suit... no doubt he will have even less trouble." Even without the xenothium power cell, the suit had dangerous and powerful equipment. After all, why would Robin make a suit that was completely dependent on one element?

He took the belt from the safe and thought about the best place to hide it. Somewhere no one would ever think to look.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Robin, Red-X was watching. He wasn't close to the tower, no. In fact, he was on the other side of town, but the security cameras at the Titan Tower were simple to hack. Not nearly enough encryption. He watched intently as Robin took the belt from the safe and moved it to the unexpected location of Beast Boy's room. Red-X nearly laughed. He had to give the Boy Wonder credit; he would have never looked there.<p>

"Oh, boy..." Red-X chuckled. He had spent a good while putting his new suit together and the only parts missing were that belt and a single rod of xenothium. He looked behind himself and admired his handiwork: an entire laboratory and crime center outfitted with the latest tech, stolen of couse, and gadgets. He was damn sure Robin would be envious if he knew. It had been hard to find the equipment he needed to be able to operate as if he had the belt. Wrist-mounted grapple guns, smoke pellets, explosive discs, and red 'x' shaped shurikens were not exactly items you could pick up at the local mall. But it was all worth it. His surprise appearance to the Titans was enough to make Robin paranoid enough to move the belt. "And soon it shall be mine."

A/N: So, what did yo think? This is completely separate from my other Fan Fic about the Justice Lords, so don't look for any references. Love it Hate it? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

"You impotent, uneducated, spineless, wretched excuse of a student!" Brother Blood paced up and down in his office before Jinx. Just behind her, Mammoth and Gizmo stood with their heads bowed. "No back bone! No balls! No success!" Brother Blood spun and faced their leader. "How the hell do you let just a powerful and priceless gem just up and fly away?"

Jinx bowed her head and spoke quietly, "There was no way I could get it. Another thief showed up, someone called Red-X. He can teleport and-"

"I don't want excuses," Brother Blood leaned into her personal space and then yelled, "I want results!"

"Yes, headmaster." Jinx nodded quietly and then she and her team were dismissed.

* * *

><p>Blackfire awoke to a sore back and equally sore eyes. "Great..." She had fallen asleep on a building top and was surprised that she had not been found by anyone during her rest. As she slowly stood, it finally hit her: she was homeless. Utterly and completely homeless. She was exiled from her planet by her "beloved" sister, and there was no place for her on Earth. No tower to go home to; no boarding school to return to filled with allies. She was alone in the universe truly for the first time. "And it is all my sister's fault," she growled as she rose to the air.<p>

"I had everything I deserved; everything I needed! And she ruined it with that team of hers." Everything had been promised to her sister despite her being the younger. Blackfire was the rightful heir to the throne, but her parents promised the beautiful Starfire the throne and the planet as her toadstool. Just thinking about the injustice done to her was enough to make her blood boil. "I need to let out this pent-up aggression." Spying a bank below her, the banked hard to her left and the sharp dive to the back door.

* * *

><p>"You alright, Jinx?" Mammoth asked his friend as the team of three walked the lonely halls of HIVE.<p>

"Yeah." Jinx sniffed in reply.

"You sure? You haven't said a word since we left. Heck, you didn't even defend yourself in front of the headmaster." Mammoth put a heavy but comforting hand on the fragile hex's shoulder, "What's up?"

"Yeah," Gizmo added, "You wanna go to your room and cry; or do you just want me to take over and actually lead us to success?"

Mammoth frowned and the insensitive shortie and with a quick back hand, sent Gizmo spinning, and screaming, down another hallway. Then he turned back to Jinx, "Look at me." He physically turned her face to his.

Jinx looked at him in the eye, "I am not happy here."

"What?"

"I'm just not. Look at this school, it's keeping us back. He flunked us and prevented us from graduating just because of one failure! We learn from our mistakes! If we get punished for learning experiences, how the heck are we supposed to max out our potential?" The arguments and hatred exploded from Jinx and just continued to spew. "And the percentage he takes from us, that cut of his, just isn't fair. We are risking our literal asses out there and what happens? He takes nearly 70 percent of what we earn."

Mammoth waited a moment to make certain she was finished then asked, "So what are you proposing to do?"

Jinx sighed, "I honestly don't know... aside from leaving, I really don't know."

"Exactly, there is no real alternative. This team is the best in the HIVE and-"

"That's it!" Jinx interrupted the teen behemoth, "This team is the best thing for the HIVE but not for us individually! It isn't doing anything to actually help us..."

"What are you saying?"

Jinx looked back at her friend and shrugged, her face contorted to form what Mammoth could distinguish as some sort of tearless crying face. It was the closest she could come to sadness, "I am leaving the team."

"You can't do that! Brother Blood said-"

"Brother Blood can go screw himself. Be sides, what do we have left? We've lost our edge on the Titans, Brother Blood takes his cut from us unfairly, and we don't really mesh well anymore... You have to see it, too Baron. This team is dead."

"We could add more to the team. I know Seymore and Billy were talking about wanting to join up-"

"Mammoth, no." She put a finger to his lips effectively silencing him. "This team is over." She turned on her heels and briskly walked off.

* * *

><p>"Freeze!" Three security guards kicked the door down and aimed their pistols at the raven-haired teen.<p>

"You have got to be joking." The girl laughed at the weapons. She opened her hands and two purple beams shot from her fists to the floor in front of the security guards. The floor gave way and the three fell to the level below. "Amusing." The girl picked up her prizes and took to the sky. As soon as she was a considerable distance from the building, she opened one of the two cases. "Ah, diamonds. The intergalactic jewel thief strikes again." She loved the sound of her new moniker.

She turned back to the building and smiled. The Teen Titans would be heading her way soon, but she would deal with that as it came. After all, she was able to escape the last exerience unharmed... and she had been powerless. _Then again, I did have _some_ help_. As she flew, her thoughts drifted to the enigmatic thief Red-X.

"Blackfire! Stop!" Robin's voice came from behind her and shattered her thoughts.

_Right on schedule._ Blackfire smiled as she placed one of the suitcases' necklaces around her neck then prepared for the fight to come. "Why should I?" she asked in a sultry tone. "Don't you like bad girls?" Starfire's face was considerably red. She was having a very hard time controlling her temper.

Blackfire licked her lips. She loved flirting with Robin. Making her sister jealous was heaven. Call it being bitter or call it revenge; either way she liked it. Besides, Robin _was _cute...

"What ever gave you that idea?" asked Robin, his voice slightly wavered.

She snuck a look at Beast Boy; the green teen was obviously letting his eyes roam. _A team comprised almost entirely of males. Stupid._ Blackfire smirked. "Spoiler?"

Robin grimaced behind the mask. "She's a vigilante, like me. But you're a criminal!" He threw a bird-a-rang at Blackfire, but she nimbly dodged to the side.

She tackled him to the roof of a building. As soon as the two hit the ground, Robin first, Blackfire pushed off and up, kicking Beast Boy down. "Real easy." A starbolt exploded just to her left reminding her that there were girls on the team. She dodged another starbolt from her sister and returned a volley of her own.

_This isn't Blackfire! _Starfire panicked as she dodged the deadly bolts of purple energy. _She never truly tried to hurt me to this magnitude!_ It was true that Blackfire was an enemy and even had tried to enslave her at one point, Blackfire had never actually tried to _kill_ her. Starfire shook off the surprise attack in time to dodge a wall of cars Raven had constructed.

From her position, Blackfire smiled. Her sister might have more independence and now more training, but Raven would always be vulnerable. "Really Raven, is that all you've got?" Blackfire taunted. She blew up the car wall before her.

Raven frowned and summoned a parked oil tanker. She threw to tanker at Blackfire, but the raven haired girl blasted a large hole through the truck and she flew through the hole safely. "That's it?" She taunted. She knew Raven was troubled and would eventually give into her anger side. This was risky, if her taunts dug too deep, she could be dead. Her brow darkened, _Then again, what have I got to lose?_ She would take the risk like everything else; head on. A blue beam scared her leg and broke her thoughts. She looked down to see Cyborg being flown by a large green bird.

"Boyah!" the African-American Cyborg yelled his signature call. He raised the sonic cannon and fired another blue beam at the flying girl.

"Easy." Blackfire stopped flying and let gravity do its work. She fell below the beam then responded with a purple plasma blast which struck Beast Boy in the chest; dead center. The changeling reverted to his human form in surprise and the two boys plummeted. _9.8 meters per second squared strikes again. _Blackfire turned back to face Raven only to see Starfire was waiting next to her.

"I shall not let you hurt anyone else!" Starfire shouted.

"Hey, you attacked me first." Blackfire smugly retorted. She and he sister exchanged starbolt after starbolt before Blackfire resorted to a skill she still didn't like using. She dropped her hands and laser beams fired from her eyes, blasting her sister into a nearby building.

Of course, having super-heated plasma exit her cornea at an extremely high velocity, she was unable to take the pressure. The laser blast rendered her temporarily blind giving Raven a chance to kick Blackfire to the ground.

"Oof!" Blackfire uttered as her face made contact with the ground. "Eh, is that the best you've got? I thought that with a name like 'Titans,' you would be harder. Going soft?" She felt Raven's foot meet her chest and she was back in the air for a moment.

"I am stronger than you think. Capable of things worse than you can imagine!" Raven screamed.

_It's working. _Blackfire flew up, or what she believed to be up. She was still regaining her sight. "I have a big imagination." She challenged. Bright light filtered into her eyes and she saw a blurry gray line swing towards her. She was knocked to the ground. "That didn't hurt." She lied as she snorted up a bloody booger.

Raven growled. However, before she could attack, Robin threw a sharp punch to Blackfire's cheek. This caught her off guard and he continued his assault by throwing her across the street into a car. As soon as she hit the car, it was lifted from the ground, but not by Raven.

"Once again I reiterate; Boyah!" Cyborg threw the car into a building. Before she could even touch the ground, Starfire laid a swift kick to her midsection then zapped her right into the waiting claws of Beast Boy.

Beast Boy flew up into the air with his prize. _She isn't resisting... This isn't right._ He thought as he took her higher to drop her, _She isn't even trying really..._ He looked down.

_This is pissing me off._ Blackfire cursed as she felt her self rising higher and higher, _I'm losing the will to fight. Fate's sake; wake_ _up! _With a war cry she fired beams from her eyes to Beast Boy's chest. He instinctively let go. Big mistake. She uppercut him then flew up high. As soon as he was reoriented, Blackfire charged him and rammed her shoulder into his chest. Beast Boy rocketed to the earth. Without missing a beat, Blackfire threw two starbolts at a gasoline tanker. The explosion trapped Robin under metal and rendered Beast Boy unconscious.

Cyborg was flown to the air by Starfire. He threw some stun grenades, but Blackfire backhanded them and they detonated, knocking Starfire from the sky. "Poor, little, Kori." Blackfire spat with mock sympathy. As her sister crashed into the ground with a sickening crunch, Blackfire felt the exact feelings her parents had felt for her upon her sister's birth: nothing. Cyborg, unable to fly long distances by himself, also crashed into the ground, but being half mechanical, got back up and tried to blast the villainess from the sky. "Silly little boy." She flew through a water tower and water poured over the streets, short-circuiting the teen of metal.

"Finally, Raven. Alone."

The goth girl was just levitating, obviously meditating, because she was unaware of Blackfire when she waved her hand in front of her face. _She's calming herself down. That's not what I want._ Blackfire thought. _I want her angry! Angry enough to kill! _She punched Raven. Then she kicked Raven.

"Raven!" It was all Robin could do to yell for his sister-figure to awaken and defend herself.

Blackfire went for another kick, but Raven caught her foot. No, a tentacle had snaked out from under Raven's cloak and had wrapped itself around Blackfire's leg.

"I am not weak!" Raven's tentacle slammed Blackfire into a building.

_Perfect. _Blackfire shakily stood and made her way to escape.

Outside of the building Raven went into a blind rage, destroying everything in sight tying to find the alien girl.

Blackfire weakly laughed as she flew away, the necklace still around her neck and intact. The two suitcases safe in her hands once more. "Close one, but I still came out on top. And from now on," she flew off to the harbor, "I always will."

A/N: Hurray Depression! :D Well, this is the second chapter. Love it, hate it? Yarbble Narbble? In case you haven't figured it out yet, I am going for Blackfire being the older and forgotten child overshadowed by Starfire's beauty and all the attention she received over Blackfire as a child.


	3. Chapter 3

-One Week Later-

"How can I help you, ma'am? We're about to close."

"That's the point." the girl opened her hands and a wave of purple energy fanned out, knocking the man to the ground unconscious. The girl smiled. "Now for the booty." She walked through the store, her eyes scanning for anything of value. "Ah, this looks pretty." she picked up a ring. She slipped the ring on her finger and admired her hand. "Very pretty." She looked around for anything else. "Nothin' much aside from the ring." she stared as she picked up a vase. "Ooo!" she exclaimed. She dropped the priceless vase on the floor.

The sound of the vase shattering awoke the shopkeeper. "Oh, on you don't!" he reached into his pocket to dial 9-1-1, but a wave of pink energy struck his phone causing it to explode in his hands. "Ah!" The shopkeeper scooted until his back was against the wall as he watched the teen girl approach a glass case.

"What's this?" she asked looking at the object. A lovely obsidian carving of a sun or star was nestled in a metal holding rack. "Sexy!" She placed both hands of the glass and, in a wave of black, it vaporized. She reverently picked up the Black Sun. "Yes. Very lovely." After placing the carving in a separate pouch, the thief girl loaded other prizes into a large duffle bag.

"The Titans will get you. You can't escape the law." The shopkeeper confidently responded from his hiding place.

The girl didn't even look at him as she responded. "You're really putting your faith in a group of super powered teenagers that is out of town chasing after some of the HIVE? The law hasn't caught me yet and the Titans are across the country!" she walked to the door, but heard a grunt. She turned and saw the shopkeeper running to her as if to tackle her. She smirked as his laces became undone and he tripped.

"Waa?" she man looked down at his shoes in disbelief, as the laces became longer and longer, wrapping around his body. "What's happening?" he managed to squeak out seconds before the laced tied about his face.

"I don't know." the girl replied innocently. "Maybe you're just Jinxed'" The girl turned to leave, laughing, when she heard something like a whisper.

"Jinx..."

"Huh?" She turned but saw no one.

"Jinx..." the voice died again, but this time it was followed by a nearly faint tug on her waist.

_The black sun! _Jinx reached for her side. The bag was there. She blew a sigh of relief and stepped into an alley.

Setting the bag down behind a dumpster, she unveiled the black sun. "...Amazing..." She had never felt this way about anything before. The sun was so elegant, sophisticated, powerful, mystic. She felt drawn to it. Or rather her powers felt augmented.

Suddenly a rock hit her head. "Ow!" She looked at the rock and saw there was a note attached to the underside. She crouched down and, placing the sun next to her, She unfolded the note.

_"'You have something I want'_?_" _She scrunched up her nose, crinkled the note up and tossed it aside. "Whatever. Let's go Mr. Sun." she said happily. She reached to her side, but the black sun wasn't there.

Instead, there was a rock with another note: _Thank you._ Splotched across the bottom of the paper was a red 'x.'

* * *

><p>Jinx hit her pillow hard. She was upset. No, she was pissed off, fricken' enraged. How could that have happened? Everything went of a hitch. She had been planing her first heist for days. Everything was timed perfectly, just perfectly. She would fake a sickness and get out of the HIVE's latest cross-country chaos scheme. Of course, the Titans would go after the HIVE leaving her with free reign of the city. "And it would have been the perfect getaway, too. Stupid Red-X... Meddler. Is there no honor among thieves anymore?"<p>

She poured out the contents of her duffle bag and felt some satisfaction: Red-X hadn't gotten everything. She spread the various gems and collectibles over her bed and counted up every piece. All together the loot was worth at least 20 thousand... "Momma like." A cruel smile crossed Jinx's face. This solo thing was the start of a beautiful thing.

* * *

><p>Red-X looked at the Black Sun before him. He wasn't sure why his employer wanted the Black Sun. It was beautiful and intricate, but it was... foreboding and dark. Almost too dark for Red-X himself... "It just doesn't go with anything at all..." He held up the carving against one of his walls, "Except for this wall. He set the piece down and started working from another stolen piece of obsidian. Within only a few hours he would have a near-perfect duplicate carved.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I know this is a short chapter, just had to establish some things. And don't worry, I am still working on my Justice Lords fan fic, but that story has longer chapters than this so I am still writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Jinx slowly got out of bed and looked around. Everything was still in place. Last night had been a wake up call to her. Even thieves could be robbed. She quickly arose and began hiding her loot; the H.I.V.E. members would be back by now, and room inspection was the next day. She didn't feel like hiving Blood find out about her _activities_.

Knock, Knock, "Jinx?"

_Mammoth_. She half-wanted to leave the door locked but the other half of her wanted her to invite him in and spill everything. After all, he was her closest friend at the academy. Deciding for the friendlier option, partly because the door wouldn't keep Mammoth out anyway, and opened the door to welcome him in. "Hey, there big guy? What's up?" She faked a cough, "I'm still sick, by the way." Another fake cough, "Sorry."

Mammoth smirked, "How long till you are better?"

Jinx shrugged, "Hopefully soon. Now was the last mission?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would, actually." SHe plopped down on her bed and he joined with with a sigh, "Let's just say it went pretty well."

"Mmm how well?"

"Well Raven was not there, for one thing. Starfire was captured. Beast Boy was sick, probably caught whatever you have. Only Robin was 'in the game' so to speak. And even then, he was blinded by his hatred os Slade."

"So you guys won?" Jinx was nearly incredulous.

"Well…" Mammoth started, "I wouldn't say that…"

"Huh?" Jinx's nose scrunched up, "what the heck do mean?"

"We were apparently a rescue team for a group of hopefuls that had been captured by Titans East. Most of the kids were run-a-ways and they were going to be turned over to the authorities tanned sent home."

Jinx frowned, "It's not like Blood to… save freshmen."

"No, it's not. But I think there is something special about them. Maybe some of them are super-powerful or something?" it was more of a statement than a question."

"So aside from the questionable-victory of your last mission, what else was so important that Blood had to call out his big gun?" she lightly punched his shoulder, or at least to him it was light. To her, it was over half her power. "Damn, you are strong."

Mammoth chuckled and stood. "Well, I've signed up for a sort of Big Brother program." He walked over, unconsciously to one of her hidden storage bins.

"Oh yeah?" Jinx fidgeted him her seat. Mammoth was a friend but she was unsure of trusting him with secret. "Did you sign on on purpose or was it forced by our Big Brother?" she teased.

"Well… it was more suggested than forced… but my, er, sidekick, as the program refers to them, is a pretty cool dude. Was one of the kids we actually saved."

"So you gotta keep watch over this snot-nosed kid for how long?"

"Well, he isn't Gizmo, so I think it is safe to say his nose is snot-free. And the program is only for the semester. If you want to keep being their mentor, then you fill out a request form and send it to-

Jinx held up her hand, "Shut up, you sound fricken boring right now?"

"You're right." Mammoth leaned against the wall. "How about telling me about what you did while we were gone?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing really" She said through a cough, "I just, ya know, slept and ate." She patted her stomach, "I'm secretly a fatty."

"Oh really?" Again Mammoth gave a smirk, then in one swift movement, he ripped oven her secret vault. Gems and money poured out on the floor and Mammoth was not the least bit surprised. "How's about sharing the secret, or will you claim you're a somnambulic kleptomaniac."

"…What?"

"A sleep-walking thief." Mammoth simplified his accusation.

"Oh, fine." She threw him a thick emerald. "Take it, I was gonna give it to ya anyway."

Mammoth tossed it back n the pile. "Tell me."

Jinx sat down and told him the events of the previous night, including Red-X.

* * *

><p>Red-X left the employer's office amused. As much she hated working for the man, he had to admit that he paid well. "Still, hope he doesn't notice it's a fake." But the more he watched as Mr. Rhoads admired the sun-shaped gem, the less Red-X feared the man would notice. "He only wants it for decoration." Red-X said to himself as he teleported to his motorcycle, "I have a feeling that it actually contains powers untapped."<p>

He saddled over the cycle's seat and leaned into the controls. His bike roared to life. The bike had been one of his greatest accomplishments. He had stoled Robin's first bike right from under Robin's nose. Well, somewhat. When he stole it, it had been discarded after an accident and what better way to further his own goals than to employ the uses of a superbike? "With a roar, the X-Cycle zoomed down the street to Red-X's hidden base-of-operations.

* * *

><p>"That's pretty impressive!" That was not what she had expected Mammoth's response to be. She expected chiding, teasing, and above all: a never-ending stream of I-told-you-so's.<p>

"Wha-what?"

"I said, 'that's pretty impressive'," Mammoth replied again, "Going solo! Do you know how cool that makes you?" Mammoth nearly exploded.

"No..."

"It's like you are a major class villain now! You did something independent of H.I.V.E.!"

Jinx was annoyed. As if she couldn't have done something by herself already? "What is that supposed to mean?" her hands quickly took their place on her hips as a frown formulated on her brow.

Mammoth, seeing his mistake, backpedalled and held up his hands to his chest in defense, "Now I didn't mean you couldn't, but..."

"Then what did you mean?" She feigned a step forward and Mammoth tripped over the bed.

"I just meant that, you know, it's cool that you figured out how to get out and everything." It was obvious the burly teen was at a loss for words. Jinx found it cute.

Witha mischievous smile, she continued her mock anger, "No, I don't know. Care to explain it to me?"

Mammoth's mouth just hung open, _Damn."_To be honest, I don't know how to explain it."

"Good, finally the truth comes out." Jinx threw her hands in the air in fake frustration.

The two sat together in a comfortable silence. Then Jinx spoke. "So... this weekend is the Death Ball. Going with anyone?"

Mammoth's heart quickened, "Uh, no...heh. You?"

She smiled coyly, "I am now." She winked and then she whispered her weekend plans into Mammoth's ear.

* * *

><p>Blackfire overlooked Jump City from her perch at the harbor. The Teen Titans had been out of town chasing after some stupid school of bees or something. This had given her enough time to recuperate from her beat down the few days prior. The weekend was fast approaching and she had something special in mind. She flew off to her alcove in a cliff-side cave.<p>

"Well, sister dear," She addressed the picture of Starfire taped to the cave wall, "You and your friends may have the power in numbers, but soon," She started for her newly stole emery wheel. "I will be not only stronger, but more brutal." She picked up a sharp object and began to sharpen it on the tool.

* * *

><p>-Weekend-<p>

"Where are you?" Jinx hissed into her phone. Mammoth was late. They wouldn't be able to sneak out of the ball if he was late.

"I'm on my way just have to-Holy Sheettt!" Mammoth's garbled shriek stabbed into Jinx's ear. "What the hell was that for?" she screamed back into the phone.

"I'm here." Mammoth said from behind her. He sounded out of breath.

Jinx turned fast, "How the heck?" Then she noticed a younger kid standing next to her friend. "Um, who's that?" she asked pointedly.

"This is my sidekick; Kyd Wykkyd." Mammoth beamed with pride. "I just found out he's a teleporter."

"A teleporter, huh?" She eyed him over. He couldn't have been more than fifteen. His pale blue skin stood out from his dark purple cloak and cowl. His red eyes stabbed into hers, unblinking. "So why is he here?"

"I told you," Mammoth started, "I have to take the kid everywhere I go nearly. It's part of the program!"

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Why the heck did you sign of for it in the first place?"

"I needed the money." Mammoth replied simply.

Another eye-roll. "So what makes you think I'm takin' mini Batman over there with me for the nightly patrol?"

"Because if he doesn't go, I can't go. He's supposed to learn first-hand from me."

"Look, I'm not taking Kyd Whatever anywhere. I don't know him at all, and neither do you! So unless he can't talk-"

"Ummmmm." Mammoth looked away, obviously embarrassed.

_Huh?_ Jinx thought, _did I hit a nerve?_ She looked at the young Gothic teen and saw his first sign of emotion: anger. "He's a mute, isn't he?"

Mammoth managed a nod and placed a hand on Kyd's shoulder to support him. "Yeah, he can't talk."

_Damn. My bad._ Jinx half-smiled at Kyd and apologized. _Great... now I _have _to take him with me. Stupid guilt trip._ She smiled through her pain and submitted that he come with her.

Mammoth smiled wide and slapped Kyd's back heartily, "Oh boy! How about it Kyd?"

The younger teen visibly stumbled forward due to Mammoth's heavy hand, but the smile on his silent face was unmistakeable: he wanted to go.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night. Blackfire stood slowly from her Lotus position and began arming herself. For too long she had been dependent on her powers and natural strength in fights. Now that even her sister would not hold back, she could no longer use her powers for her advantage. After the final piece of armor was on her, she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Gone were the silver wrappings and miniskirt.<p>

Her waist and legs were now covered by a short qipao that had been split up to the hip joint on both sides. Her customary shirt was still in order as was her neckpiece; signifying the royalty that had been unfairly ripped from her at birth. Her regal forearm bracers no longer adorned her hand and identified her as royalty, but now here bracers were perverted and changed into more brutal gauntlets of a spurned warrior.

On her shoulders were rounded shoulder pads, under her left shoulder pad; a tattoo. The tattoo signified her as an Exile of Tameran. But not just any exile; an exile that had been dealt unfairly. Anyone who knew about Tameranian culture would see it and recognize it as the mark of one who had been dealt an unfair hand from Tameran and refused to accept the apology given. Though her family had not yet apologized formally, she would make them.

"Tonight's the night." She inhaled deeply and took to the air. As she flew, she ties part of her hair up in a pony tail and let it rest on the hair that had not been tied up. Sh ewasn't sure what she was about to do, but she knew one thing: She wasn't out for the money or any material thing. She was out for blood. To show the returned Titans that she will always be their most dangerous enemy.

Witha quick veer to the left, she started her descent to the nearest bank. She may have not been in it for the money, but hold-ups were a sure-fire way to get the Titan's attention.

* * *

><p>The large, muscular teen made his way down a lightly crowded street. No one paid him any mind. He entered a bank and took a deep breath. He exhaled as he walked casually up to the desk.<p>

"How can I help you," the teller looked at him, "sir?"

"I'd like to make a withdrawal."

"What's you're number?"

From behind the behemoth, a girl with light purple-ish skin waved a hand, "All of them."

The teller pressed the emergency button seconds before the computer before the teller exploded in purple fire. She collapsed. "Shame." the Jinx stated.

Mammoth punched his way into the vault as people began screaming and running.

"Halt!" a security guard ran up to the teen's back, threatening to fire.

"Be careful." the teen stated as he slapped the gun away. "You could hurt someone." He picked the poor man up with one hand and then flung him through a wall. He then proceeded to make his withdrawal.

* * *

><p>"Who is it this time?" Raven asked the Boy Wonder.<p>

"Apparently Mammoth and Jinx are out past curfew." Robin played the security video. "Looks easy enough."

Beast Boy sighed, pressing a cold pack to his aching head. "Dude! Don't they ever sleep? We just lost to Mammoth and those H.I.V.E. students a few days ago!"

Cyborg snatched the cold pack from Beast Boy's hands. "Maybe if you focused on beating Angel instead of her body, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Beat Boy was about to respond the Starfire spoke. "I agree with friend Cyborg." she state. "After all, what is the manner of speaking? 'Evil does not take naps'?"

"It's 'ain't no rest for the wicked,' Star," Robin corrected as he made his way to the garage. THen he added, "And neither do we."

* * *

><p>Mammoth stepped into a back alley with a bag of money. He inhaled deeply. "This is so exciting!" He bubbled.<p>

Jinx rolled her eyes as she too emerged with sacks of cash. "Please, this is just one place. We can hit at least two more tonight."

Mammoth couldn't stop smiling. Before he hand joined up with Brother Blood, he had been taken care of by his surrogate uncle; Bane. The Gotham Supercriminal not only shared with Mammoth fighting-know-how, but also knowledge and the promise that one day he would become legendary, too._ Seems like I'm on my way now_. A red shuriken flew passed him. He heard a cutting noise and the bag suddenly became lighter. "Aw, Shoot nuggets."

"You got that right, buddy!" Beast Boy yelled.

Mammoth and Jinx turned to see the Teen Titans standing before him. "You humor me." he said, surprising Jinx with his eloquence. "But please let me collect my cash and leave in piece."

"Yeah, we're really going to let that happen. Titan's, go!" Robin whipped out his bo staff and immediately rushed Mammoth to be greeted by a fist to the face.

Starfire threw a barrage of bolts and Beast Boy rushed at Jinx, but the tee witch grabbed Beast Boy's arm and hurled him at Starfire with surprising force. The two went down fast.

Next Raven came at her, but as she was chanting and throwing cars at Jinx, Mammoth slapped the ground and it gave way beneath her.

Cyborg came next with an aerial fist. Mammoth just grabbed Cyborg's arm and hoisted him over his back. Instead of the sound of metal against concrete, he heard, and felt, metal connect with bone. Mammoth clutched his jaw and thanked heaven that it wasn't broken. This gave Raven the opportunity to lay a solid kick to his midsection. Back he went.

"Where's out get away?" Hissed Jinx as she too was knocked back by Robin. With a wave of her hands, Beast Boy transformed from a ram to a snail.

Mammoth shrugged, "I dunno. We didn't expect this so... I think he isn't ready yet." He lashed out with a kick at Raven's face, knocking her into Robin's waiting arms.

"You okay?" The Boy-Wonder asked.

She nodded. "Go." she said as she shakily stood.

Robin nodded and threw two electro-discs at Mammoth. Mammoth raised his hand to slap them away, but on contact electricity flowed through his veins. He howled and fell, nearly crushing Jinx. "Sorry," he stood quickly._ Where's my backup_? He thought as he and Robin engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

Kyd Wykkyd was supposed to meet them at the bank for the inter-dimensional getaway. His thoughts left him with via punch-punch-bicycle kick courtesy of Robin. Mammoth hit the ground hard. Beast Boy leap and shape shift to an elephant to finish the fight_._

_Oh, no. We're not going down that easily_! Jinx waited till the last minute to thrust out both hands. The resulting hex knocked Beast Bay very far away. She saw Starfire flying in for a solid uppercut and was about to hex the flying princess when she disappeared in a blue flash. "Thank goodness, Kyd." Jinx found herself whispering.

Kyd Wykkyd was standing above Starfire, now on the ground. The mute teen looked at Jinx and nodded.

Mammoth turned in time to dodge a punch from Cyborg and then counter with a knee to the metallic teen's face. "C'mon, Kyd. Let's leave." The teens stuffed their pockets full of cash and then made their way to one of Kyd's portals. "Haha!" Mammoth proclaimed in triumph as they jumped through the portal... only to reappear in the center of the Teen Titans a mere two feet from there they had been.

"Hey! What gives?" Jinx was visibly annoyed.

Raven smirked, "Just a shallow portal." She lifted a hotdog stand with her mind and smashed it into the three villains standing before her. "It was easy to pull you out and direct it here."

Robin and Beast Boy stood over the fallen villains, "And now," The Boy Wonder revealed handcuffs, "It's jail time."

Jinx shyly smiled, "Robin," she said flirtatiously, "I didn't know you were into that sort of stuff!"

Robin ignored her, much to her dismay, and leaned in to handcuff Mammoth fisrt. But before he could fully lock the cuffs, purple star bolts knocked him back. "Ugh... what?" Robin looked up. Before him was Blackfire and she did not look happy.

"Oh, great! There is a perfectly open bank safe right over there and you had to come this way?" Cyborg moaned. "Supervillains really aren't too bright."

"This isn't about money," Blackfire stated evenly, her face displaying no emotion. "It's about making a statement." With that said, she charged down and smashed into Raven, instantly rendering the gray girl unconscious.

"Sister!" Starfire squealed in surprise. Acting on instinct, she fired a few of her own star bolts in an effort to ward off her enemy sibling.

Blackfire ignored her younger sister's call and attacks and instantly rushed Beast Boy. As soon as Blackfire's shoulder slammed into the changeling, Jinx popped up and let loose a flurry of hexes on the ground before Beast Boy. The earth opened up before him and he fell in.

Any other day, Blackfire would have attacked Jinx just as readily as the Titans, but here the witch was no longer competition. Here Jinx was her ally.

Kyd Wykkyd used his teleportation powers to attack Robin. Though the bird boy was the better fighter, Kyd's unique abilities helped him fight in a more iconoclast way. Instead of punching straight at Robin, he would punch through a portal or his cape, landing hits on Robin for near-impossible angles. As Robin was too distracted by Kyd's incessant and seemingly sporadic attacks, he failed to dodge the real threat: Mammoth. With his hands still cuffed together, Mammoth swung both fists at Robin's head. The resulting contact launched Robin into the air for a good few seconds before he came down hard on the concrete.

"Good one, Kyd!" Mammoth praised his protégée, "Now, hows about gettin' these cuffs off me?"

Jinx dodged another blast from Starfire as Blackfire back-flipped away from Beast Boy's dive-bomb attacks. As soon as the floor hand opened up, the green hero hand shifted into a large pterodactyl, flown high int the air, and began to dive-bomb the two femme fatales. Finally tired of the boy's attacks and also wishing to attack her sister, Blackfire called out to Jinx, "How about we change dance partners?"

_Is she serious right now?_ Jinx thought as she threw a punch at Starfire's midsection, _she wants me to switch? Wither her? What are we friends now?_ It was true that in the past the two had nearly always clashed. Whether it was combat, trying to steal the same thing, or even in fashion; they always clashed. _But that was more Brother Blood's missions clashing with her free spirit than my desires clashing with hers..._ Jinx vaulted over Starfire and stole a glance at Blackfire. The girl had obviously changed_, _but to what and why were not apparent. _What the hell_. "Yeah!" She laid a solid flying kick to her opponent's midsection and then leapt to Blackfire.

At that same moment, Blackfire dodged Beast Boy's latest dive-bomb and grabbed his ankle. With all the force backed by her super-human strength and anger, Blackfire slammed the changeling into the ground forcibly then flew to switch places with Jinx. As soon as they were close enough to each other, the two girls exchanged an impromptu high-five.

Before he could recover from his daze, Beast Boy was greeted with a foot to the face courtesy of Jinx.

"Sister," Starfire coughed. In her mouth she tasted a copper liquid. "Please, turn yourself in." She stood shakily, "We don't have to fight anymore."

Blackfire was unmoved, "Starfire. Sister. That ship has long sailed. You want me to be apprehended? C'on, try your luck." She beckoned her sister with her fingers and waited. True to form, Starfire attacked. Blackfire leaned away from the rush and stretched out her arm, clotheslining Starfire. Before the girl hit the ground, Blackfire launched her elbow straight down into Starfire's chest. The scream the escaped Starfire's lungs filled Blackfire's ears with reluctant joy.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy yelled for his team mate then looked around. Robin and Raven were down and out. Cyborg was being beaten down by the combined efforts of Mammoth and the teleporter. And Jinx...CRACK...oh yeah. He remembered that she was fighting him, thanks to her fist in his ribs. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Oh, Imma leave more than that, Green Machine!" Jinx snarled and coiled her arm back again and let loose another volley of punches. It was all Beast Boy could do to transform into a giant turtle to protect himself.

Kyd jumped onto Cyborg's back and enveloped the metallic teen in his cape. A portal opened high above the street and Cyborg dropped.

"Batter up!" Mammoth cocked his fist and drove it into Cyborg's jaw. There was a crack and Mammoth was sure something was broken. He looked to Jinx; she was just finishing up Beast Boy with a blinding hex. She he approached Mammoth.

"So, where's Blackfire?" Jinx asked the burly teen.

Mammoth pointed into the sky. Just then, Starfire dropped to their feet and Blackfire floated down. "It is no longer about things, sister dear. It is now about principle." Then she floated to Jinx and Mammoth. "Thanks... uh?"

"The name's Mammoth," he introduced himself with a hand shake. "And that's Kyd Wykkyd."

"Hello." Blackfire replied.

Kyd just stared.

"Not much for small talk?"

"He's mute. Can't speak."

"Well, thanks." she awkwardly embraced Mammoth then turned to Jinx.

"Don't even think about huggin' me, missy." Jinx immediately put out attitude.

"Who said anything about a hug?" Blackfire's anger churned against Jinx once again. "We're villains."

Mammoth looked around. The Teen Titans were vanquished for now, how could they not notice that? Kyd tapped his shoulder and motioned. Mammoth nodded in agreement, "Y'know." he started, "We made a pretty kickbutt team."

The responses were low and quiet, yet all agreements.

"So... what if this became-"

"A thing?" Jinx finished his sentence. She looked skeptically back at Blackfire. "Ya know, I don't do well with teams. Last team I was a part of split because of a streak of... bad luck." She shifted her weight to her off leg, "Besides, I have just started getting the hang of this... solo gig an' I'm not too ready to give it up."

"I'd have to agree. Besides, I am no longer in this game for the money. I'm in it for the vengeance." Blackfire's eyes started to glow their customary purple.

Mammoth flung his arm out at the scene. "Look around you!" he nearly shouted, "We beat the Teen Titans on their turf at their game! That hasn't been done before! Can't you put aside your pride for one moment, Jinx?" He turned to his clsoe firend, "C'mon. She isn't that bad... Or at least not as bad as you-know-who."

Just the thought of Gizmo sent shivers of annoyance though her spine.

"And Blackfire..."

"What?"

"You've changed. I can tell. You look like you have lost something and you're down here without a family." He gestured to Starfire's prone figure, "Even she isn't here for you." The look in Blackfire's eyes told him he hit a nerve; he was in a touchy subject and would definitely have to tread carefully. "We could be there for you. So the next time, it won't just be you against Starfire and her boyfriend's team. It will be your team against her team."

The alien Exile tossed the idea around in her head. She didn't care about the loot that would come with it. A few months ago if this proposition was posed, she would have immediately shot it down. Literally. But now that she wanted to make her sister hurt? "Fine. One dry run. If it doesn't go as well as this, then count me out."

"Jinx?"

The teen hex looked at her friend then at Kyd. Then after an uncomfortable silence, she spoke, "Okay." It was abrupt and forced. She knew it was the better option, but she still didn't like it. She and Blackfire _had _meshed in the fight. Rather well, actually; but she still didn't like the alien girl. "We all divide spoils evenly right? In addition, no destroy the city or killing. I'm a living hex, but I can't stand the sight of blood."

"Fine." Blackfire started to float away, "I don't care much for spoils. Like I said; this is a personal vendetta."

"Noted." Mammoth called up to her, "Wait up!" In a flash, Kyd had Jinx and Mammoth teleported on the roof. "Thanks, Kyd," He turned back to Blackfire who was settling down on the building top. "So then!" He put his hand out and the others placed their hands on top. "All for one!" he waited for the others to finish the phrase. When they didn't, he glared.

"And one for all." they mumbled. Save, Kyd he just threw his head back and laughed silently.

After the chant. Jinx asked. "So, who's gonna take on who?"

"Huh?"

"Ya know. Each of us has a specific strength. Which Titan are we best against?"

Blackfire rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't it be obvious? I take on my sister. Or I walk."

"Makes sense to me." Mammoth said, then he smiled. "Me for tin boy." he declared. "His enhanced strength versus my natural talents. And Kyd for Beast Boy."

Kyd stood up fast with a look of pain and resentment for who he had been paired with.

"Aw, C'mon, Kyd. Hew can transform into any animal to fit the situation. You can go anywhere to fit the situation. He's also the fastest. You can teleport to catch up with him. Plus, he is the youngest."

"How old _is_ Kyd?" asked Jinx.

"Fifteen." Mammoth replied.

Kyd pouted but visibly agreed he was the best suited to challenge the Changeling.

"That leaves the bird boy." Blackfire said.

Mammoth scoffed. "He doesn't matter. He's the only one with no powers."

"And no weakness. He's the most unpredictable and well trained. He's their balance. We need a balancer, too."

Kyd silently laughed and then made some motions. Mammoth translated for his charge: "Kyd doesn't see him as a treat even still as he was quickyl dispatched of by both of use working together."

Jinx huffed, "Please, as soon as they regroup and re-evaluate our team, they will swarm us. They still out number use and that kid is just as good at disappearing as Kyd is." She thought for a second then snapped her fingers. "I know someone who might even those odds."

* * *

><p>-During the fight-<p>

Red-X slid open Beast Boy's door. Getting into the Tower was a slice of cake. He had managed to get in when he didn't have the suit. And even though the suit was xenothium-less, it was still even easier to get in. Beast Boy's code for the door was easy enough: tofu. _Really, Beast Boy?_ Red-X thought to himself. _Were you even trying?_ He lifted the mattress from the bed and saw the suitcase that held his precious belt. He quickly retrieved said item and made his way out of the window into the cold night. Soon he would have the final component to the xenothium formula. Soon.

A/N: So what dod you think? I really went all out on this chapter and keep thinking it should be two, but I couldn't find a good place to split it lol. it is over 5k words and now the basic premiss has been set up. I wont really focus at all on the Titans unless they are fighting or I absolutely have to. Like my Justice Lords story, I will soon be posting the character art on my dA account (link on my profile) so be sure to check out my Deviant art gallery! :DD Als please read and review! Don't forget to check out my Justice League fanfic "Justice Lords Limitless"!


	5. Chapter 5

"We need a bait for him."

"Why?"

"Because he is a thief, that's why, you great idiot!"

A silent laugh.

"Close your mouth, Kyd, you're catching flies!"

The four teens looked at each other in frustration. They were already getting on each others nerves and the night wasn't even over. "Look, we need bait to get him to where we want him."

"I can be bait for Red-X!" Blackfire readily volunteered.

"No, no." Jinx replied dismissively, "We need something attractive."

Whatever words Blackfire was ready to spew out in retaliation were lost behind Mammoth's powerful voice, "Well, what about her necklace?"

Blackfire looked at the gem that hung about her neck. She had taken if from the suitcases she had stolen from the bank. "Heck no!" She cried out, "This is so mine!"

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Oh, please! you were willing to offer yourself to him but not your necklace?"

Blackfire's eyes glowed a deep purple, "The necklace is mine. I can fight, it cannot." she hissed at the witch.

Kyd tapped her shoulder cautiosly.

"WHAT?"

Kyd shrunk back a bit. Seeing the shock and fear in his eyes, Blackfire softened, "Sorry, Kyd." She found herself apologizing. _Whoa..._ "What is it?"

Kyd made gestures and Mammoth translated, "He says that you will get it back. It's all of us against him, we will get it back."

Blackfire softened at those words as well, "Fine... Under one condition."

"Yeah?"

"I make the plan."

* * *

><p>A glint. It caught his eye. Upon closer inspection, he discovered it was a necklace. "Pretty." he stated as he reached for it. Before he could grab it, it floated into a warehouse. "Haunted."<p>

He warily followed the floating gem. He stopped just before the entrance and waited. A faint rustling was heard above and he smiled.

* * *

><p><em>How long will this take? <em>Blackfire paced the inside. She wanted two things; she wanted to meet Red-X again and, most of all, she wanted her necklace back. Finally she heard footsteps.

"I'm here." came a gravelly voice. Red-X stepped into the light.

Blackfire's eyes slowly followed his body from toes to head. He was holding a red chord which was attached to the ceiling. When she saw his face, she half-gasped half-choked. The white skull had taken her back. Sure she had seen the thief before... but this was the first time seeing him fully. He wasn't hunched over and away, he wasn't shrouded by darkness and he wasn't fighting. He was standing before her in full form. This was Red-X

"I'm waiting, cutie." He added the last part with an air of cockiness.

Blackfire cleared her throat. "I have a proposition to make."

"I reckon it is a peaceful one?"

"Go ahead and try something." Blackfire taunted, "I have a back up now."

"Okay. I'll try something." He asked releasing his hold on the rope. Three bodies fell.

The first was Mammoth encased in a giant piece of red gum.

The second was Jinx. Her arms pinned to her sides and a red x over her mouth. _Second time! _She cursed. _Second time!_

The third was Kyd Wykkyd. His cape was covered in red goo and his arms and legs hog tied.

"Oh, crap." breathed Blackfire.

Red-X stepped closer to her and held his palm to her face, the red x that adorned the center of his palm facing her like death. "Now then, about this deal." he spoke. Though he sounded unaffected in any way, he was feeling otherwise. _She isn't afraid of me._ He thought.

Blackfire was surprised that he _had_ subdued the three, but she wasn't scared. She was attracted. She ran to her team. "Amazing! How'd you do this?"

Red-X shifted his body weight from one leg to the other, obviously not used to people praising his work if they weren't gaining anything. "If you don't spill, I'll show you first hand," he said again raising his palm.

"Fine." Blackfire cleared her throat. "Have you ever met the Teen Titans? Alone?"

"Once or twice." She could almost hear the smirk beneath the mask.

"They're a real challenge."

"Of course." he said almost sarcastically.

"And now with the new Titans East, they are a bit much for..." the next few words would come hard, "...me to handle on my own." Admitting she needed help was not what she wanted to do. Not even to him.

"I assume these clowns aren't much help either?"

"Hey!" Mammoth yelled from the floor. "I can still hear you!"

"I know." Red-X turned his attention to Blackfire once more.

"Well, we have just joined forces, so we still need a test run. We have four members. One for each Titan, except their leader, Robin."

"Which is where I come in?"

"Yes. That's were you come in."

Red-X thought over the proposition."I'm in. Just to pound on Robin and for the loot."

"Cool. Now about us..." Mammoth strained again with the red goo, but found it too strong.

Red-X held up a hand and a red X on the top of his hand grew then began to spin like a blade. "Don't move and you might not be hurt. I make no promises."

* * *

><p>It took a nearly two hours, but finally after much searching, the teens found a place they could call 'home.' It was a run-down train station. The tracks that led away from the station were blocked off but on the sides... the bricks were loose enough for Mammoth to break through. On the other side? Catacombs. Red-X and Kyd both seemed quite interested.<p>

Once settled, the team began to work out the more technical problems as Jinx was picking the remains of the red goo from her teeth. "That's the second time you've surprised me in one week!"

Red-X smiled beneath the skull faceplate. "Ah, you are the fool who took the Black Sun out in the open. Once again, I thank you." He performed a mock-bow.

Kyd Wykkyd smirked as he hung his cape around his shoulders.

Red-X looked at Kyd. "Does he ever speak?"

"Nah." Mammoth replied. "He's a mute."

"I'm envious."

Blackfire entered the station and handed each new member a printout. On it was a map, taped to it was a black adn white picture of a diamond. "This rare diamond is being displayed at the Museum of Unnatural History. Trial run tonight." She turned to Red-X. "Nothing too stealthy. We want the Titans to come. If the fight doesn't lean in our favor, Kyd will teleport us back here."

"How do we get there?" asked Mammoth.

"We each approach from different directions but around the same time. We don't want the Titans to suspect too early we are a team."

"A team? A team is nothing without a name." Jinx stated.

"How about 'Doom Teens?'"

"How about 'no?'" Red-X responded. "We're not a team yet. We name ourselves only if the raid goes with success."

Blackfire nodded. "I agree."

Kyd flashed a thumbs-up.

"Well I don't." Mammoth said. "Should we really be listening to this newbie?"

Kyd's hand disappeared inside his cape and appeared behind Mammoth's head. He then slapped Mammoth.

"Ouch. Who did that?" Mammoth bellowed.

No one replied. He looked at Kyd who was whistling and looking in the opposite direction and twiddling his thumbs.

"KYD!" Mammoth lunged for his friend, but Kyd teleported to the other side of the room and his attacker crashed into the wall.

Red-X looked at Blackfire and pointed at Kyd who was silently laughing in the corner. "I like him."

A/N: Yeah! Finally got this done! Took awhile and I had to go over some stuff with a new friend of mine. :3 Feels great to get this part down though! Next up: FIGHT! And As I worked on these two chapters straight away, it should be up by the end of the day.. minor editing :P So in case you are wondering, because Kyd is mute, when he "laughs" he is only doing the motion and air is being pushed out. There is no sound. Try it, it sounds like you are panting. When he "whistles" he is actually whistling as whistling is purely from the mouth and not the vocal chords (had to research that) Stay tuned for the part two!


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Just in case: the fight is graphic (I think) so be ye therefore warned :P

Mammoth, wearing a black ninja outfit and mask, peeked around the corner of a hallway. In the center of the room he was looking in was a large diamond. He smiled and held a walkie-talkie to his mouth. "Museum of Unnatural History. Twenty-two hundred hours. The objective is in sight. You may proceed, Creepy Teleporter. Over and out."

A finger tapped him on the shoulder. Mammoth saw Kyd Wykkyd standing not three feet from him. Kyd made an exaggerated wave.

"I know you're right behind me," Mammoth stated in the speaker, "But it's too much fun this way!"

Kyd rolled his eyes and held up his cape. Mammoth walked into the cape and appeared beside the gem followed by Kyd.

"Awesome."

A conveniently located vent above the diamond opened and Jinx fell down.

Blackfire flew in after her. "Where's X?"

Jinx fixed her hair. "Maybe he got cold feet."

Suddenly Red-X appeared right next to her. "Maybe not." his gravelly voice stated. "Please call me 'Red-X.'"

"Sure thing," Blackfire winked at him. "X."

Red-X just sighed. "Let's get this over with." Blackfire reached for the diamond's case after Jinx placed a weaken hex on the latches.

After the case was lifted, Mammoth picked the large stone up with one hand and held it up to the dim light. "Beautiful. Isn't it?" He asked the team in awe.

Of course, the silence was soon broken by alarms throughout the building.

Jinx jumped on instinct. "What the-?"

Red-X suppressed a chuckle. "We're 'caught'." he said. He then pointed to a security camera. "Smile."

Mammoth nodded to Kyd and the team disappeared into the silent teen's cape, teleported to a safe zone until the Titans arrived.

"Remember," Red-X whispered. "I get bird-boy."

"You sure must hate him." Blackfire whispered back. "Did he do something to you?"

Red-X paused to think. "It is more of what he didn't do."

Minutes later, the Titan's arrived. Red-X took one look at Starfire and whistled. "She's kinda cute. I can see why Robin would want to leave the Bat. Nicer rack."

Blackfire bit her inner cheek. "She's my sister."

"I know."

"Hey, how 'bout you two stop flirting and actually give us a sign of when to attack?" Mammoth hissed.

Blackfire thought. The Titans had a catchphrase, why shouldn't they? She stood up, pointed at the Titans, and bellowed. "Take 'em down!"

The four other super teens rushed the Teen Titans.

Beast Boy was the first to respond, partly because of Kyd's fist meeting his rib cage in an instant. "Oof!" he fell. "That wasn't nice!" He saw the next punch coming and morphed into a turtle. Kyd's fist connected with the rock-hard shell. Kyd shook his hand in pain giving Beast Boy enough time to deliver a solid uppercut in his gorilla form.

Kyd flew back some feet, but when he stood up with no trouble, Beast Boy could tell the mute was angry.

Kyd flew at Beast Boy, still in gorrilla form, and tackled him to the ground. His punches came fast and furious. Kyd'd punch normally, but every time Beast Boy expected to block one, Kyd held up his cape and punched through the cape and ended up hitting some other part of Beast Boy's body. The same tactic that he had used on Robin a few days prior.

Finally Beast Boy kicked Kyd off of him. "Enough!" He transformed into a bull and charged at Kyd. Kyd, however, was not phased the least bit. He held his cape out like a matador.

Beast boy attempted to hit the evil teen, but each time Kyd would sidestep with his cape. To the bystanders and police watching, it looked like a bull fight. Finally Kyd decided to end the game and held his cape in front of him. Beast Boy charged with all his might, but Kyd didn't move.

_What's he doing? _Beast Boy wondered. _If he doesn't move soon, I could crush him!_

Then it occurred to him too late. He skidded into Kyd Wykkyd's cape and disappeared. Seconds later he appeared in the sky and fell to the ground with a dull thud. Kyd checked the green teen's pulse. He'd live._ Unfortunate. But necessary._

Mammoth, of course, headed straight for Cyborg and before the half-machine could compute what had happened, Mammoth had punched him in the jaw. "Pay back!"

"Aw. That's messed!" Cyborg's right arm shifted to the sonic cannon. He took aim and fired.

Mammoth expected the blast and ducked beneath the blue beam. He popped back up with a conveniently located two by four plank of wood and whacked Cyborg across to the parking lot. But luckily for Cyborg, Raven caught him with her mind powers and set him down gently.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven was too preoccupied in helping Cyborg that she failed to notice Jinx sneak up behind her. The living hex blew a curse one Raven; a curse that silenced her speech for one hour. Raven's gasp was lost in her throat.

"What's the matter, Birdie?" Jinx taunted. "Scared to face anyone hand-to-hand?" She threw a swift punch at Raven's face which Raven dodged with ease, just as Jinx had hoped. To dodge, Raven had to step to the side and become perpendicular to Jinx's body, leaving her temple and right side of her face, vulnerable to Jinx's ready elbow. Wham. Raven saw stars. Jinx then Fed-Ex'd her knee to Raven's solar plexus. The goth hero doubled over in pain.

Raven wanted to scream out the pain in her stomach, but just couldn't. The fog in her mouth was too great.

Jinx grabbed Raven by her hair and held her head up. "Not much to say, huh? Too bad. You have such a lovely voice." Her foot flashed into Raven's face.

With Raven out of the way, Mammoth was able to continue his revenge fight. Anything small enough to hold in one hand became a missile for Mammoth. Cyborg effectively batted projectiles away with his hands and then responded with a blast from his sonic cannon. The blast was dead center. Mammoth fell to the ground, apparently unconscious. "Boyah." Cyborg blew steam from his cannon-arm.

He approached the crumpled form of Mammoth. Bad idea. Mammoth exploded from is 'unconscious' state and rammed his shoulder and fist into Cyborg's head and gut. As soon as Cyborg hit the ground, Mammoth tossed a disk on him. He had stolen the disk two days earlier from the previous fight with Robin, but never had the chance to use it. The EMP shorted out Cyborg's appendages, but to be safe, Mammoth also released Cyborg's right hand.

"Boyah!" the burly teen shouted back

"Hey! Swaggerjacker!" Cyborg managed to kneel. "No one swaggerjacks my phrases!" His left hand began shifting into a more minor version of the sonic cannon, but before the transformation was complete, Mammoth's foot crushed Cyborg's electronic brain. Instantly the metal teen's systems went into stand-by mode.

"Swaggerjack that."

Higher up, however, Blackfire and Starfire were duking it out. Blackfire was obviously winning, but Starfire was not ready to surrender.

"This is it, Kori, you must know you're beat." Blackfire released two more beams of energy from her closed fists.

"Never!" replied her sister. "Not by the likes of you!" Starfire threw two bolts of her star energy at her sister. Blackfire nimbly dodged to the side.

Blackfire returned fire with a barrage of her own. Soon Starfire was falling fast to the ground. Blackfire began to pursue her falling sister to end the fight, but seconds before impact, Starfire sharply veered to the left and began flying parallel to the earth. Blackfire, though, was not too fortunate. She crashed into the concrete parking lot. She recovered just in time to dodge a kick from Starfire. She grabbed her sister's leg and slammed her into the ground fiercely.

"Starfire!" A male voice yelled with passion. Blackfire was ready to do the throw again, but a bird-a-rang glanced off her new and improved bracers.

"Shit." she looked to see Robin swinging on a rope to his secret love. Because she was now focused on Robin, Starfire was able to trip her sister with her feet then pin her to the ground with her body. "Get off, you troq!" She screamed. And then it came. It welled deep in her throat and she felt her stomach churn. From her mouth, a beam of purple star energy blasted her sister away._ What the hell was that? _Blackfire waved at her mouth. _Hot, hot, hot, hot!_

"No!" Robin cried as Starfire's limp body hit the ground. Before he could reach her, a black blur intercepted his path. He disappeared from the rope and appeared farther back.

Blackfire managed a smile when she saw Red-X jump off of Robin's form. He looked at her. She blew him a kiss of thanks. His only response was a slight nod, then he returned his attention to the red-breasted teen.

Starfire managed to stand, but she wasn't fast enough to avoid what came next. Blackfire's foot hit her stomach and launched her into the air, again. But in midair, Starfire recovered and threw star bolt after star bolt to keep her malevolent sibling at bay. "Why do you want me dead?"

Blackfire looked at her sister as she dodged incoming fire. There was a moment when her sister's face reminded her of her home on Tameran. _A home she ruined_. Dodging the last bolt, she made a swiping motion with her arm, the blade attached to her bracer slashed across her sister's abdomen and through part of her shirt. Starfire looked down at the torn fabric as her blood mixed with the purple cloth then at her sister, mortified.

Blackfire pulled no punches. A quick left jab stunned her sister and then a solid right hook sent her sister spinning through the air. At a speed faster than she expected, Blackfire launched herself at Starfire. The younger only managed to raise both hands and catch her sister's charge. "What. Did. I. Do?"each word was punctuated with a headbutt to her sister's skull.

Blackfire managed to keep her hold through the pain and even managed to overpower her sister. She directed their flight down, with Starfire's back rapidly approaching the concrete. "I had _everything _I deserved!" Blackfire started, "And you took it all from me, the power, the people,... the love!"

Starfire started to resist again, slowing the descent. "What are you talking about? We had a happy childhood!"

"No!" Blackfire roared, "You had a happy childhood! I had nothing!" With that final screech, Blackfire accelerated the descent as much as she could, easily overpowering her sister's flight. The resulting slam was reported to have been heard up to half a mile away.

Blackfire arose in a daze, but otherwise alright. She looked down, her sister was somehow on the brink of consciousness. She knelt down by Starfire and whispered in her ear, "The next time you return 'home,' ask Galfore just how 'happy' my childhood was." Blackfire then stood and stomped her sister's face into unconsciousness. As soon as Kori's eyes faded then closed, a bitter sense of victory filled Blackfire's heart.

Robin was just getting up after trading more blows with the Red-X. He looked at his attacker. "The belt!" he breathed.

Robin made a jab at Red-X's midsection, but Red-X just teleported behind Robin and struck him at the base of his skull with his elbow. Robin fell to his knees. Red-X waited until Robin stood.

"I thought that I had it hidden!" Robin was obviously still surprised the object was back with his enemy..

Red-X jumped above a low kick from Robin and then landed a solid punch to his face.

"Hide it from me?" Red-X asked. "You forget who I am? Trying to sweep your mistake under the rug? Robin. You'll never be rid of me." He jabbed two fingers into Robin's forearm. A numbness shot up and down Robin's arm. Despite this, Robin fought on.

"But the safe…" He threw an electric disk at Red-X, but Red-X just rolled underneath the sloppily throw device and laid a solid uppercut to Robin's jaw.

"The safe? How in any way is Beast Boy's room a safe?"

Robin ignored the fact that this teen had again breached tower security, "Why are you after me?"

"You're a hero, Robin." Red-X said casually as he elbowed Robin in the chest. "But even you make mistakes. You are a symbol for your brand of justice: legal justice. I am a symbol for poetic justice. Your own litle reminder that the past does come back to haunt you."

"What are you going on about?" Robin asked incredulous.

Red-X smashed his foot into Robin, launching the Boy Wonder across the parking lot then continued. "I am what you can never be. I am working to correct your mistakes." He threw a punch, but Robin grabbed the hand and managed to throw Red-X over his shoulder.

"You're a thief!"

Red-X jabbed two fingers into Robin's lower back, rendering the boy-wonder temporarily paralyzed from the waist down. Red-X then grabbed Robin's good hand and twisted it behind his back to make sure Robin wouldn't try anything else. "I am living the legacy you ignored! The persona you gave up. What it stood for you could not support because of your own brand of... morality."

kRobin shook his head, too injured to fight further. He was saving his strength for one question: "Why?"

"Look around you." Red-X stated. "Your teammates have all been rendered unconscious courtesy of the five of us. You're left. You are a hero. See the people?" Police and spectators were silent, straining to hear what Red-X was saying to the now-beaten leader of the once unmatchable Titans. "People don't like it when there is someone above them, whether they are on the same side or not. That is why there must be balance, Robin. So that everyone will know that you are not all-powerful and that you can be beaten. Humbled. Made human. That's the saddest part about people is as much as they love to see heroes rise, they love it even more when heroes fall." An audible crack echoed. "Balance restored." Red-X released the broken hand.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the team of five celebrated in their rundown station. Jinx popped a bottle of apple cider stolen from a winery on the way home and poured herself a glass.<p>

"We owned their buttocks'!" Mammoth rejoiced.

Blackfire was grinning like the cat that had just eaten the canary. "Yes. We rendered each member unconscious, except Robin." She looked at Red-X who was sitting next to her. "You broke his hand! Out of hero business for awhile, huh?" Then she frowned. "Why didn't you bonk him unconscious?"

"Because I wanted to hit him psychologically. To see all the pain his team suffered should be enough to keep him depressed for awhile."

"Do to others before they do to you?" Jinx asked.

"No. Do to others as they do unto you." Red-X responded.

Blackfire shook her head. "Take the mask off and enjoy the drink!" she offered him a glass of root beer.

"No. I keep the mask on."

Blackfire pouted.

"For now." He took the drink offered and pulled a straw from his belt. He inserted one end under his mask and sipped.

Kyd couldn't help but utter a silent chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Red-X asked Kyd. He ruffled Kyd's hair like an older brother to a younger.

Mammoth smiled. "Best. Day. Ever!" And then he collapsed on the old couch they had stolen n the way home.

Jinx shrugged. "Kinda wished we got to keep the diamond."

Red-X and Kyd looked at each other. Kyd smiled.

"Well then, do we have a surprise for you." Red-X stated. Kyd reached into his cape and retrieved the large diamond.

"How?" Blackfire asked snatching the large gem.

"We hid it somewhere the law would never look."

"Where?"

"The men's bathroom."

Blackfire dropped the priceless diamond like a hot potato. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!"

"Soo." Jinx started. "About naming ourselves."

"Oh, choose me!" Mammoth waved his hands about like an excited school boy.

"No! My team. I made the catch phrase. I name the team!" Blackfire shot down his hand.

"Your team? It was Mammoth's idea," Jinx reminded her. But the alien girl ignored her.

"We have a catch phrase?" Red-X questioned.

"Yeah. It's 'Take 'em down!' Didn't you hear it?" Blackfire asked.

Red-X sighed, "Lame"

"I like 'The Juvenile Delinquents!'" Mammoth blurted out.

"No! Uh hu!" Blackfire heartily disagreed. "This is why I name us. That sucked! I choose-"

"How about 'Anarchy Teens?'" Red-X suggested.

Blackfire didn't seem to hear him. "-'Mean Teens!'"

Kyd rolled his eyes. Jinx scrunched up her nose as she cleared nonexistent dirt from her nails. "I liked Red's suggestion."

Blackfire looked at the other girl. "And that was?"

"'Anarchy Teens,'" She replied.

Blackfire thought it over. "It's threatening, yet attractive. I like it!"

"I still think my idea was better," mumbled Mammoth.

Kyd just wrote a giant 'NO!' in the dust in front of his larger friend.

"I can take a hint!" he hissed.

"Only if applied by a sledge hammer." Jinx casually added.

"Look." Blackfire interrupted to restore order. "I've settled on 'Anarchy Teens.' All for?"

Four hands rose. Mammoth's remained grounded

"All opposed?" One hand.

Kyd elbowed Mammoth in the ribs.

Mammoth took his hand down and said, "I'd like to change my vote to 'for.'"

"Then it's settled. We are the Anarchy Teens."

A/N: Oooooo How about that fight, eh? Was it good or bad? So what is Red-X talking about? What is his connection to the Boy Wonder? What about Blackfire? What secret do you think she hid about her childhood for so long? I think I have developed the characters pretty well and now it is time for the reaction from various people! Yay! So int he next chapter, Brother Blood will show up and react to Jinx's... new team. So please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

-A week later-

Kyd Wykkyd leafed through a comic book. Mammoth was taking a shower, Blackfire was sleeping, and Jinx was exercising. Red-X said he had some errands to run. Therefore, Kyd was alone in the base.

As he read through the comic, his mind drifted to the H.I.V.E. and what would become of him. He was, after all, Mammoth's charge and a freshman. What woudl Brother Blood say if he found out that three of H.I.V.E.'s students were going rogue? No, not _if_ but _when. _Brother Blood was tens of times smarter than most of them. It would only be a matter of time before the headmaster found out about the group and dealt with it.

Kyd smiled as he finished his comic. Jinx had stolen it for him. It was about a man with spider powers. _Yeah, right._ Kyd thought as he reviewed the way the character, Peter Parker, had gained his powers.

Kyd heard footsteps coming from the North Entrance. Red-X came into view. He was carrying a package. "Hey, Kyd. Wanna see what I got?" Red-X asked as he moved the white skull-like faceplate up.

Kyd felt special. He was the only one on the team to see Red-X without his mask. Of course he still hadn't told him his name, but Kyd felt that soon his surrogate brother would reveal this in time. Their relationship had quickly become "Brother-Brother." Red-X seemed fine to teach the willing Kyd everything he knew about crime and the world including secrets of important people. As a result, the two could communicate quite well even through their minds.

Red-X opened the box and dumped the contents out into Kyd's waiting hands. "There you go." Various trinkets of the rich and famous of Jump City filled Kyd's arms. The younger thief's eyes lit up with joy and villainy.

"It was easy. I didn't even have to teleport anywhere." Red-X began making gestures with his hands which Kyd easily deciphered as the layout of the vault Red-X had "visited." "Camera systems were predictable the guards were half-alert. The list goes on, really. It is a simple matter of-"

He suddenly threw a handkerchief in the air and Kyd's hand flashed up instinctively to grab at it. Once he had the cloth in his hands, he handed it to Red-X, who in turn handed Kyd back his belt. Kyd looked at his belt-less waist. Red-X had stolen his belt in a matter of moments.

"-diverting ones attention," Red-X finished his statement with a chuckle then placed the skull face-plate over his head again. Two minutes later, Blackfire entered the main room, joining the two males.

"Good sleep." she yawned. She looked at Red-X "Having fun?" she asked.

Kyd nodded, but Red-X said nothing.

"Aw, c'mon, X. I won't bite if you just talk to me." She sashayed to Red-X's side. "Or at least, not hard,"

Kyd laughed silently. His laugh didn't die when Red-X shot him a look.

The moment was saved as Mammoth dragged an unwilling Jinx into the meeting room. "We have-ta go!"

"Ugh!" Jinx wrenched her arm free of the burly teen's hands, "You are such a goody-two shoes! You know that?"  
>"Oh, I am not!" Mammoth retorted, "Do you know what could happen if Brother Blood found out about this?"<p>

All of Kyd's thoughts about the H.I.V.E. returned and his face sulked.

"You were so for it last week, Mammoth." Blackfire shook her head. "What's wrong? Is the novelty wearing off? Or are you just afraid?"

Mammoth spun around and slammed Blackfire into a wall, pinning her between the wall and his sausage-sized fingers wrapped around her head. "I could squash you like a bug right now, Tamaranian." He warned, "But the headmaster... is one you should learn to revere. He has a tight hold over the majority of the student body. And even those that don't fear him know not to cross him!" He released his new friend and apologized for the rash outburst.

"It's cool," Blackfire awkwardly twirled her hair, "Look. Go do what you have to do. If it makes you feel better, go back to the school and say whatever." Her fist lit up, "But if you say one word about this team to the man, even if you quit, I will find you and I will kill you."

Mammoth chuckled, "I'm not quitting! Are you serious? This is the best thing that has happened to me!" Then his voice went serious again, "But I don't need Brother Blood breathing down my neck, either. The last team I was on for him wasn't doing so well and he nearly killed us. We don't need that kind of attention."

"So we stick to the shadows. The small odd jobs that we know we can do perfectly and leave no trace."

Mammoth gave a single nod of agreement to Red-X's statement.

"Ugh, and last week? What about that?"

"Just say it was a way to put those Titans out of commission for awhile." Blackfire shrugged. "Pretty sure you three will be in his good graces again for that."

Mammoth narrowed his eyes at the alien girl but agreed. "C'mon Jinx, we're goin' for now."

Jinx stayed put. "I'll go when I am good and ready to go."

"Fine. I'll see you back at the dorm?"

Jinx winked.

Kyd came beside his mentor and the two left through one of Kyd's portals.

Red-X sat in a chair at the computer, "So when's the marriage?" He asked bluntly.

Jinx blushed and wheeled around. "What are you talking about 'marriage?'"

"I'm pretty sure everyone else can see it," Blackfire winked at the living hex.

"Oh don't you start, too!" Jinx whined, "Bad enough that I had to deal with Gizmo's teasing."

"Hey, we're all friends here," Blackfire opened her hands, palms front, in a symbol of peace.

"Right..." Jinx threw her knapsack over her shoulder, "Just try not to break anything while we are gone." And she left

"Finally, thought she'd never leave." Blackfire plopped down on Red-X's lap. "What have you got?"

"An alien on my lap."

"Oh, good one."

"I don't recall offering you a seat."

Blackfire smiled, "You must have forgotten, then." She turned her attention to the screen and leaned back. "Why don't you like me?" she pouted and wrapped her hands about his neck, lovingly.

"I don't like people. Period."

"People refers to humans, I'm not human."

"You're close enough."

"Hey! I am soo not like a human!" Blackfire shot out of his lap like a rocket.

"Name one way in which you are not like a human aside from flight and laser beams."

She sat back down on his lap and traced the red x on his chest then the one on his faceplate. "Let's just say I have more endurance."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She flashed the super-thief a dumb look then pointed to the corridor that led to the bedrooms. "We're alone. Why don't you find out first hand?"

"Get. Off."

She swore that his mask's eyes narrowed but she swallowed her fear. "Is that a yes?" Blackfire purred.

"…"

"I see." She stood up. "Fine, what about Kyd? You have with him and he is human. Sort of."

"Not even close, that half-demon half-alien teen is as far away from humanity you can get. Aside from me." Red-X noticed that Blackfire was slowly approaching him, again.

"And just what makes you so 'unnatural?' Or will I have to…" She wrapped one hand around his neck, "pry that info from you?"

"Let's just say to do what I do effectively and to keep balance, I have had to strip myself of hindering emotions and reign them in."

She was closer to him now and he reached out and embraced her without thinking. "Well then," Blackfire started to move the faceplate away, "Let's just see if I can bring those emotions back…"

"Wait…" But the rest or Red-X's resistance was lost in her violet eyes. They leaned in and…

* * *

><p>Mammoth and Kyd entered the hallway of H.I.V.E. carrying shopping bags filled with stolen goods. "I'm telling you," Mammoth insisted, "That store owner ripped us off! Look, we got all this food, but he had <em>no<em> animal crackers? What is up with that?"

Kyd silently fumed at the same fact. He _loved_ animal crackers and found it surprising that the store did not carry any.

"You're late." The statement nearly shocked them out of their skins.

"Br-Brother Blood!" Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd spun around and faced the school's headmaster.

Kyd stole a side-long look at Mammoth then back at his leader.

Brother Blood waited a moment, then Jinx came around the corner, "There you guys are, I was beginning to wonder-" then she saw Brother Blood, "Oh... shitbricks."

Brother Blood's eyes narrowed, "You three. Auditorium. Now." Then he turned and left.

Mammoth and his friends gulped. "Sounds like public humiliation again"

"Gee, what gave that away?" Jinx sarcastically asked.

Kyd nervously and silently laughed, uncertain. Then he made a few gestures.

Mammoth understood the signing and responded, "Let's just say this isn't the first time we have been in trouble."

Kyd rolled his eyes and sighed but kept on trucking.

Eventually the three were behind the curtain of the auditorium. On the other side of the thick red cloth, they could hear their classmates mumbling, talking, and laughing. Jinx winced at a voice she recognized distinctly as Gizmo's. "He's gonna have a field day with this..."

Brother Blood's speech started. It was the basic: blah blah blah, do well, blah blah, success is about ambition and an opportunistic mindset, blah blah blah. Finally came the part they were sure was about them.

"As you may or may not have noticed," Brother Blood continued, "Three students have been missing from our ranks for about two weeks now. Well, they have returned that their game of 'hookie' is over."

"'Hookie'?" Mammoth asked.

Jinx shrugged, "Thought you'd know."

Before Kyd or Mammoth could respond, the curtain whooshed open and revealed them to the auditorium.

"...crap..."

"These three students saw it fit to leave the H.I.V.E. without any proper orders." He frowned at them. "They brought before me a whole heaping of trouble and annoyance. Recently in the past, I have been disappointed in Jinx and her team."

Jinx's head bowed low.

"But this time, I am impressed,"

Kyd's face lit up in surprsie.

Mammoth's big mouth spread into a proud grin.

Brother Blood's face did not change, "Over the past few weeks, these three have been making hell for the Titans and have also gained the trust an help of two very ambitious and worthy prospects." He flicked a switch and the overhead projector flickered to life. "The intergalactic Exile known as Blackfire as well as the Smooth Criminal and superthief Red-X have both created a working relationship with Jinx and her new...team," Reluctance was in his voice but Brother Blood continued, "and, through them, a working relationship with the H.I.V.E." He placed a heavy hand on Jinx's shoulder and looked at her.

Though he was smiling down at her, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. If he was proud of them, really proud, she wasn't getting that vibe at all.

A/N: Sorry about the late update (kinda) But this isn't my main story so it doesn't have my attention most days. My main story is Justice Lords Limitless :3 check it out! And don't forget to read and review this story!


End file.
